Reflections of the Past
by Solaris Prime
Summary: The connection to my family may be more vivid to sight than I had imagined. Maybe through helping this girl, who reminds me a lot of myself, I can finally understand everything. Last story of the Price Paied series.


**A/N: Is 'back from the dead' and appropriate phrase? Yes, it's me, back with my third story to my own Treasure Planet series, which is actuallythe last one in Gale's eyes. I hope to make this one of my more professional stories, so excuse me for any 'extended' updates.**

**We all know the disclaimer, right? ;)**

* * *

><p>"Careful of that cargo! Every scratch is a percentage deducted from your pay!" The employer of the job I recently took was on us like flies to honey. My crew was almost fed up with his perfectionist attitude throughout the two week voyage, but the reminder of the payment kept them at bay. However, I was indeed ready to lead my own little 'mutiny' against this so called 'boss'. The only thing keeping me back was the thought of my wife.<p>

"Listen," Salam, my first mate, tried talking to our employer. "The cargo has been treated as the Etherium's last world treasure on this ship. You were with us for the entire voyage, so you know how we treated it."

"Even a professional can trip at the finish line," he retorted.

His mouth was about to make me blow if left unrestrained. I know my crew said they could handle him from here on out, but I felt I should so something. Leaving the shadows of my ship, I jumped over the side of the ship and landed on the docks a few feet behind our employer. He did not seem to notice me, which was what I hoped for, so I casually walked up behind him.

"We never said we're professionals, sir."

"Nor did I give you credit for it either."

"Yet you hired us," I finally said and scared the older man. "Why are you so startled? You saw me throughout the ship, Mr. Costello."

Clearly embarrassed, Costello regained what composure he could and cleared his throat. The sight of his facade was actually amusing. "Never up close, if I may correct. But I must admit, you look much younger up close than at a distance."

I confess that my mother's race was slow to age. I may be 24, but my body has not changed much in the past four to five years. My hair was still silver, but now just below my ears unlike when I was in my teen years. My blood red eyes still kept their sharp tone, but I've been told they're not as intimidating as before, and my skin was slightly darker after the years. However, my attire took a turn through time. I now favored a white short sleeve jacket over a forest green shirt, black jeans, and dark brown boots. But even with all the change, I still had my father's scarf, but I cut off some of the length to turn it into more of a headband.

"Are we gonna talk about my looks or is there business to finalize?" I snapped, wanting this guy out of our hair.

The man scowled at me. "I would rather wait until all of my cargo is unloaded."

"Actually, if I know my crew well enough, the last bit of cargo should be coming down with a message stating so right... about... now."

"Last piece of cargo is being carried off at this moment, Captain Hollow!" On cue, my newest crew member announced the information.

"Thank you, Crack!" I replied. "Carry on!"

"Crack?" Costello repeated.

"It's a nickname we gave him," Salam stated. "On the second day he was hired, he broke his arm and it made a sickening crack noise. But he kept working despite our words telling him to wait until we make port. Since then, we called him Crack."

"The name sounds sickening and the man sounds reckless and foolhardy."

"That's what you say," I retorted. "To me, the name's innovative and the man is strong and trustworthy."

Costello scoffed, but let the matter drop. "Whatever the case, your job has been fulfilled with my expectations met. 150,000 Sols, as we agreed." He reached into his bag and handed me a small case. I opened it and found the cash neatly organized and able to easily distribute amongst my crew. "However, I still consider the amount costly."

"Only because your planet still has a Caste system. Salam," I handed the case to my first mate without looking, keeping my gaze on Costello, "please distribute the money among the crew equally. Everyone has done their jobs well this time."

"Aye, Captain." Without another word, Salam left us with case in hand.

I noticed a small smirk on the man's lips as he watched my first mate head up to the deck. "You reward your crew accordingly?"

"It's been that way for ten years," I informed. "The price paid is the price received."

"You speak as if from experience."

I chuckled at the naïve statement. "You don't know the beginning of it." I started to take my leave, ready to help the crew to finish up on all the necessities, but I turned around once more for some final words. "Enjoy your time here in Desetra. It may be bare, but it's a peaceful place."

"I believe I will," Costello said, almost thankful.

"10,000 Sols per member?" I heard Ms. Alla exclaim in surprise.

* * *

><p>"I know the Captain has his generous moments," Ms. Callaway stated, sounding nearly insulted, "but this is too much!"<p>

The crew started to get into an uproar, something I only heard twice in my time as captain but not for this type of matter. I started to make my way downstairs to the mess hall, but waited a moment to see how things play out. It's not often I hear an argument about getting _too much_ money.

"The Captain is only paying us equal share in his arranged payment," Salam announced over everyone. "It's been this way for ten years!"

"It's 'Price paid, price received,' Salam!" Mr. Stale tried to correct. "We all know we could've done better." I considered that my cue to continue down.

"We don't deserve all this!" Callaway restated and the crew started another loud protest.

"You're right." I calmly announced and silenced everyone, them acknowledging my presence. "We don't 'deserve' this. We don't 'deserve' being the crew that we are." I started walking around, trying to eye everyone I could. "We don't 'deserve' this money... You don't 'deserve' being on this ship... But most of all I don't 'deserve' living the life I have! I'm a murderer, I lived the life of a pirate, and I'm actually not even old enough to command 90 percent of the people in this crew!" Stopping for a moment, I turned to Callaway and leaned close to her, but she didn't move. "But you know this... don't you, Sarah?"

Callaway nodded, her eyes still holding immense respect; something I admired. "Yes, Captain, but permission to speak?"

I stood straight, letting out a small sigh in the process. "Granted."

"We were fine with our usual payment, and considering how often you receive a job, we still have money left over to live for another few weeks. To me, sir, it feels you are robbing yourself. You have a wife while none of us have even thought about settling down."

I closed my eyes, trying to hold in a laugh. It was true that I had more reason to keep as much money as I could, but the fact that I _was_ married is what gave me my policy. "My wife is the very reason why I do so. Everyone should know that."

"But still..."

_'She's not going to quit is she?'_ I asked myself. Apparently, Callaway had a stronger sense of fairness than I thought. Well, if everyone else felt this way, then so be it. "Okay, fine." I looked around and found an empty bucket on the floor. I grabbed it and placed it on the table, having plans for it's use. "If you all want to give me more than what I'm giving myself, place a 'gift' in this bucket. However, you better not give me anything over 1,000. Am I clear?" I didn't receive much reply, but that only meant they knew my word was final. "I'll be back in two days to pick it up. I want you to think about it before you make a decision you'll only regret later. Good evening."

The hall was quiet as I left, everyone apparently thinking over everything I said. I know I usually don't give that much, but I stick by my rules. It's only necessary, especially for a captain.

* * *

><p>The roads were calm today as I exited the docking area and headed for home. Certain people I passed by waved at me with friendly smiles and I returned them in the same manner. To think people here used to be wary of me since first arriving on this planet was nearly impossible to think of now. "He's done quite a bit for this town," I heard one shop owner say when a customer asked who I was. True, since setting my business here I given the planet plenty of economic opportunities, but I believe it's more towards me marrying who I did. 'Everyone loves the Firestones,' I once told someone who visited here.<p>

Quite honestly, this has been my life since I married. Being the captain of an escort/transport ship allowed me to traverse the Etherium for weeks or even months at a time, return here and rest one or two weeks, and then receive a new job to repeat the process. But then comes times when I miss the old days of going on a big adventure. The life of a pirate was dangerous, but exciting. That part has never left me, and I'm sure my wife knew it.

"What I would give for something to happen right now," I openly thought, but didn't truly expect anything to actually happen. However, a sound caught my ears and it put me on heightened alert. It sounded like something moving at high speed, but the idea of a vehicle was ruled out. Nothing on this planet moved that fast. But then came the idea of something falling.

I turned around and looked up, looking for the origin of the sound, and I noticed a ship falling, and leaving behind a trail of black smoke. At the angle I could see, there were some holes scattered through the ship and fire could be noticed in those and other areas. Obviously enough, they were attacked, and this was a crash landing.

I had a strong feeling that it would land just on the outskirts of town, so I dashed to the expected crash site, but I knew it would hit the ground before I made it... as if I could even catch the thing. Going through the streets, people started coming out of the buildings, finally noticing the ship themselves. "Was that ship attacked?" Was the main question I heard amongst everyone. I guess being a pirate for so long let me know the conditions of a ship and what happened to it to make it like that.

I was just about to make it to the edge of town before the ship finally sped past overhead and came into full view. Indeed, it sustained heavy damage, and it surely not going to recover from this one. But I could tell this much, if anyone was on board, I couldn't hear their screams. Over the roar of the wind and the surprise of the locals, it was dead silence. But it didn't take long until the ship crashed in the area I expected, leaving a dust cloud as its aftermath.

It took a moment for the dust to clear as me and groups of others walked towards the crash site, but once everything was in full view, my stomach turned. "Dang it!" The ship was a simple passenger ship. There was no cannons or anything to act as a defense against an attack, unless they had some law enforcement on board, which I doubted.

Without even thinking twice, I ran after the ship, wondering if there were any survivors. I climbed into one of the openings and climbed my way through the smokey halls. There wasn't much visibility, but I had to make sure there wasn't anyone here to rescue. Then came something that sickened me. I stepped on the remains of a body, an arm, leg, and part of the head removed from it. I know I killed people in cold blood before, but not this brutal.

"Help!" A voice rang out amongst the cracking wood and falling debris. I raced towards where I heard it and found two arms waving through a cracked door that was blocked by a beam of wood.

"Get back!" I yelled and the arms retracted. I grabbed the beam and to lift it, but then more debris fell on top of it, not giving me much chance.

"Please, save us!" Another voice said, but from the same room. I started to clear the debris that fell on top of the beam, but stopped as I realized I didn't have much time for that.

_'Just lift everything at once.'_ I told myself and got underneath the beam as much as I could and lifted with all my strength. It was as heavy a ships mast, but I was able to budge it enough to allow the door to open. "Get out!" I ordered and the door burst open with a man and woman running out.

"Wait!" The woman exclaimed just before I was about to let go of the beam. "What about that girl?"

"Forget her!" the man said. "This thing's about to fall down anyway!"

"But we can't leave her!"

"If it means our lives we can!"

I turned as much as I could to look in the room, but when I peered inside, I couldn't see anything through the smoke inside. However, an explosion happened that actually cleared some of the debris that was on the beam I was holding and shed some light in the room, showing there was indeed someone inside.

"Hey, could someone-" I tried to get one of the rescuees to help me, but they were gone from sight. _'Gee, thanks.'_ With any other support gone, I didn't exactly have many options. It was either risk my life to save the girl or leave now and hope she doesn't get crushed. Of course, at this point, it wasn't much of a choice.

I let go of the beam and rolled into the room, the wood and leftover debris only leaving a small opening to get through, and not giving me and flame light to see. Instead, I just felt around until I could touch what I found to be an arm. Using that information, I trailed my hands to her neck and knees so I could pick her up and saddle her on my back.

"Better hang on!" I ordered and ran for the opening. We were barely able to fit through, but once out, I moved as fast as possible with the fact in mind that the ship could fall on top of us any second. But then the light of outside came into view, but so did the sound of a collapsing ceiling. My heart sunk as I realized I just could die in here, but if I did, it wouldn't be without a fight. With every once of my strength, I made a mad dash for the exit and jumped out just a second before the way closed off.

"Gale!" I heard my name, but I didn't pay much attention. I was more concerned of the girl I rescued. I didn't receive a reply when I got her, nor did I feel much reaction during the race of our lives. As I laid her on the ground, I was surprised at her appearance. She looked to be 15 years old with a small face and small boned. But what got me was the color of her hair. It may have been the ash, but it seemed to be silver, just like mine, my wife, and my mother-in-law.

"Gale!" The second time, I looked up to see a familiar face running toward us. Just like me with silver hair, but with a different shade of red eyes, Aqua, my mother-in-law, knelt down next to us. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"No clue, Aqua," I answered, truthful on the 'Is she alright' question. However, I had more meaning behind my answer. "I have no clue about her."


End file.
